You Are Not Alone
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: AU fic. Main focus: Charlotte and Sayaka. 5. Fluff for my love of this witch. Kyouko's sister and Charlotte are the main focus. Thanks to Mystia Katsuragi for finding some mistakes and correcting them! Added a little bit more to the fic.
1. Dinner for One

**AN: I've been told I rush my story-telling pace. I wonder if this is any different for a one-shot.**

**This story has been edited thanks to what the review has pointed out.**

* * *

><p>Maybe Charlotte wasn't Charlotte at all.<p>

Maybe she had a twin.

* * *

><p>Growing up the poor girl had been sickly.<p>

She ate her twin in the womb and as irony would have it, she developed a habit of eating as a way to get away from the fact that she was the unfavorite simply because of something out of their, the parents, control, losing their possible daughter or son.

* * *

><p>She was cute but to the other kids they gave her sweets and tried to be her friend but her gluttony and greed took over alienating the 6 year old.<p>

For years this developed until the age of 10.

* * *

><p>This would come to bite her back harshly though as she had to be hospitilized for her sickness<strong> for three separate reasons: Diabetes, heart attack and cancer.<strong>

* * *

><p>Her mother's positive type blood attacked her negative type blood during the womb stage and left her weak, <span>she only survived thanks to the other twin being a sacrifice.<span>

The other two came about because of her poor eating habit. With the cheese clogging her arteries and the sweets almost making her go blind and losing her limbs.

She soon lost her ability to eat the sweets and the swiss cheese she desired so and when that cat rabbit red-eyed creature appeared she made her wish.

Sadly in her greed of having a thin body while being able to eat whatever she wanted and having a "cure" for her 3 reasons of being in the hospital, she had forgotten the most important part of her wish: To make cheese. She thought of desserts first because of what she craved on that day but not of cheese which on occurred to her later.

Eventually alone and without someone to share her abilities and feelings of inadequacy with, she lost to despair near a hospital.

* * *

><p>Due to Mami's life as a secret protector, she never really had time to sit down and make friends normally so she ate lunch in the bathroom at school. Occasionally she would hear about a few things that were talked about like a violin boy and her innocent affection for him or a loving family consisting of a brother, mother who always came home late and a stay at home father and a journey to another country from a trio of girls who walked in to fix their hair or wash their face.<p>

She would hold back the tears but that didn't stop them from dropping from her envy.

* * *

><p>A few days later she would save one of those three girls.<p>

She had been on the side walk bawling her eyes out.

Mami appraoched her with caution.

"Shouldn't you be at home?"

The blue haired girl looked up and nodded.

Mami sat next to her and asked her to tell her what was wrong. She was surprised the blue haired girl started to spill out her troubles like a raging storm to a small row boat for 1, unable to handle but able to understand that she shouldn't have gone deep first.

When it was over Mami put a shoulder around her.

_Boy troubles._

It was something she didn't understand since she had no time BUT to be a girl who struggled with balancing homework and trying to keep her soul gem clear.

Her next issue about the boy:

_Abandonment._

_Mami grit her teeth. It had been personal now._

Unfortunately before she could talk to this violin boy, she had to talk with a certain alien cat about what the girl was in for.

Sharing tea and cake at her rich but empty abode, Sayaka understood the hell she was in for.

After some pressing of information, Sayaka nodded and joined Mami in battles against witches.

She finally had someone to be with unlike her last failure with Sakura. That poor girl Oriko...

She cornered and held a magic gun to the boy's face. She was wearing a hat and hoodie to not be recognized.

"Next time you leave Sayaka without telling her," He gulped and was sweating bullets. He didn't tell her he left the hospital, "The next time you make her cry," He was crippled, backed into a wall and had a gun at him point blank and now wetting himself, "I will come back."

She fired a blank.

He passed out.

* * *

><p>Sayaka stood in her new armor completely still. She seemed to be intimidated by the creatures with the mustaches.<p>

Mami said that she had to swing her sword like a _hero_ and at once Sayaka sprang into action.

_"Guess I found the right thing to say for once..."_ She thought with a smile small creeping on her face.

Although Sayaka landed the finishing blow and cut the butterfly witch to ribbons, Mami took the grief seed. She promised the next one would be for Miki.

After the battle with Getrud had settled, Mami showed Sayaka what do with the grief seed that had fallen and applied it directly to her soul gem. It went from a dark purple or black back into orange and yellow.

After all, Sayaka barely used magic in her swords.

* * *

><p>They started to hang out with each other at school and when Madoka and Hitomi joined them after a few weeks (of Sayaka trying to get them all together) Mami was delighted at first but eventually the ugly truth reared it's head, <span>she had to share information about herself.<span>

_"Hi, I hunt creatures which try to kill you and I use their remains to fuel my guns."_

At first she was shy and mumbled but Sayaka "rescued" her by saying that Mami recently inherited some money from her parents.

Understanding the implications Madoka grabbed the older girl's hand and they agreed to go out and be friends with her.

"There's this bakery my mom took me to last week..." She said trying to recall the name.

* * *

><p>Kuybee had found Mami at home trying on different clothes for her first day out with her new friends.<p>

"Mami, there's a witches familiar at a bakery at-"

She was out in a flash.

She had to take care off this pest before she could finally go out on her first outing since Oriko and Sakura.

She sensed the witch with her ring and noticed one of her familiars about on the street. It was as quickly eradicated as soon as it was seen. She entered the barrier and made her way through shooting everything on site. She finally reached the end of the maze and saw the witch.

Three chairs. Many tables.

One empty chair, the witch and what appeared to be a different looking familiar.

The witch had been eating some cake and was chewing on some and tried to wipe the frosting off its cheek.

Ironic, just what she was going to get after this mission.

Mami slammed the chair with her rifle and instead of swinging it far, she let it fall. She shot it in the head on the way down and missed by a few centimeters into the torso. A "catepillar" emerged and when they made eye contact, she froze up and knew that her own hubris of thinking that she could finish hastily would be her own undoing and yet as her soul gem was the first to shatter, she was spared from the cruel fate that awaited her had she lived longer.

* * *

><p>Yet death had been kind to her.<p>

For one she finally had someone to eat with, two she no longer had to care about her figure and three she finally had a family again.

She was surrounded by twins, both had pink hair, one with red eyes the other pink, both reminded her of Madoka but she realized there was someone else she had left behind.

Ironic the very thing she hated, lonliness, was what befell Sayaka, the would be protector of Mitakihara.


	2. Isolation

**A.N: Thanks to Danny for the review and the three people who added themselves as an alert to this fic.**

* * *

><p>They waited at the bakery.<p>

They chatted while eating.

They left after an hour.

She left and called, no answer.

She was alone.

_Abandoned._

_Again._

* * *

><p>She would have cried that night had not he returned.<p>

She hit him with a kick.

Did he deserve it?

_Debatable._

Was she pissed?

_Definitely_.

He smiled nervously while looking around.

"Why are you out here alone?"

"There was someone I was waiting for but she never came."

"Oh." He said intelligently.

"Can you walk me home?" She asked taking his hand.

He didn't have a choice.

* * *

><p>The new girl from school arrived from the hospital: Akemi Horuma.<p>

Long braided hair, red framed glasses and constantly running out of breathe, she and Madoka got along like sister after a talk towards the Nurse's office.

Hitomi would join them once in a while but she seemed to dissapear from time to time at the same time as the violinist.

* * *

><p>Sayaka would never know.<p>

She could only think about how lonely she was.

* * *

><p>She battled, <span>scared and only reacting<span>, her reflexes were superb thanks to gym being her favorite subject, yet for her gem to darken every few days...She didn't like it at all.

When Kyubey told her what happened to Mami, after asking, she almost went witch.

So close, had it not been for that red-haired girl.

She made her entrance by killing Kyubey which Sayaka didn't know how to react but when when the red-haired girl explained things Sayaka could only nod.

_He had more bodies._

"So I'm doomed." Sayaka said flatly after the detailed explanation of how the MG system worked.

"Pretty much."

"Why are you so happy about that?" She asked mad, eyebrow raised, blood pressure rising.

"Because...The girl who was supposed to be watching Mami didn't do her job and when you turn, I'll be there to end you." Her pocky snapped.

"Enjoy your turf here for now, thankfully for you, Mami was a respected MG who trained a few rookies and you should consider it an honor to have worked with her." She left with a leap and when she fell on to her knees.

More tears, more despair, just one more push and she would be lost forever.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A.N: Kyouko does know MG - Witches because of Oriko, she's saying that by fighting alone and being ignorant about her situation, Sayaka is gonna die (faster) if she doesn't be more aggressive in fighting witches.<span>**


	3. Choices

**A.N: Final chapter (Maybe). Kyouko's attittude towards food changes her a lot to that of the Kyouko we knew post ep 6.**

* * *

><p>Kyouko had been there at Charlotte's barrier.<p>

She would have brought her little sister, Anko, there but that was as safe as asking to get your ass kicked by a black belt.

She was distracted though, a part of her wanted to stay and live in this Willy Wonka paradise, the counter-argument had been to not leave her sister behind.

Sayaka arrived, mad and ready to rush in. They killed familiars only and when they got to the center of the labyrinth they saw Charlotte eating a sundae.

* * *

><p>"Hey uh, we don't HAVE to kill it, right?" Kyouko asked with a lust in her eye towards the entire barrier.<p>

"I don't know how selfish you are but people get affected by witch kisses PLUS, IT was the one that ate Mami like a candy." She said pointing a sword at the witch who looked sad and slumped in its chair.

"I don't know, maybe there's a way to befriend it..." She said softly

Sayaka stared at her in disbelief.

It was then that she noticed a card that was written in an odd language.

"Let's get Kyubey to translate this..."

She mentally called on the hybrid alien and it appeared like magic.

"Why aren't you fighting the witch?"

"We were wondering if you could translate this." She held out the card.

"Ich liebe Käse.  
>Ich will nur Käse.<br>Es gibt nirgends den Käse."

"In English." Kyouko said spear pointed.

"I love cheese.  
>I want only cheese.<br>There is no cheese anywhere."

Kyouko shed a single tear.

Sayaka wasn't amused.

They debated on whether the dessert generator should be left alive until:

"I'll give you a dozen grief seeds if you leave her alive."

_"...Mami did say I would need them."_

She was reluctant but she shook hands with her uncouth red-haired foe.

Kyouko left the barrier and returned with a wheel of cheese.

She slowly went to Charlotte and jumped up to the third chair. She sliced some of the wheel and offered it by putting it on an empty plate.

The catepillar came of Charlotte and scared Kyouko by catching her off guard.

It ate the cheese like it hadn't eaten before and when done the caterpillar retracted into the host.

Sayaka ran up to it but Kyouko stopped her as Charlotte perched herself on top of Kyouko's head and started to rub against her hair with it's cheek.

Kyouko flashed a smile and Sayaka started to bang her head on the table.

She noticed the 3rd seat and there sat something that looked like Charlotte. She picked it up with her sword's tip and noticed it was lifeless yet it looked like Charlotte. She stabbed it and is just stayed there at the end of her sword.

Although mad that her mentor and friend died, she knew killing the witch would equal to nothing, she sighed and just wanted her seeds.

* * *

><p>The three of them walked out of the barrier. Kyubey left after their arguing a while ago.<p>

* * *

><p>"So...What if that witches' powers of creating dessert only work in her barrier?"<p>

"We'll see." Kyouko said coldly.

Charlotte hugged Kyouko's head.

"Maybe my sister can name her." She said giving it another piece of cheese.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So yeah, they assume she can make sweets. Thanks to the 4 people following this story!<strong>


	4. Redemption

Re-watched ep 12 and realized what the implications this has...

* * *

><p><span>Mami vanished from<span> their small haven and to them it was like losing their lives again to cancer.

_Mami no longer remembered Charlotte or Celosia and was once again a Puella who was ignorant of her fate._

_She would never remember the time they bonded or the horrible truth that they had learned. Yet...They would be at peace knowing that reality had given them a second shot at redemption._

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Celosia were re-united, not in a hell in which they were trapped within a confined space but now an open place that was beyond space and time in which they could do anything according to the <strong>girl with flowing pink hair like mist and eyes of gold that resembled the sun.<strong>

**Charlotte thought about it and cheese came into existence and it was nothing like she had eaten before. She cried knowing she not only regained her human form but could once again be re-united with her love of food.**

**Celosia was over-joyed she was just alive. Years of being in her twin and being aware when her twin went witch caused her to emerge and go insane and devour everything in her path as spite.**

**Both girls were glad that the girl before them whom bore a resemblance to Charlotte but with gold eyes and longer hair was embracing them while they shed tears that made it rain on Earth.**

**They cried knowing all they had to do was wait for Mami and they could be a big messed up family again. **


	5. Bonding

**___A.N: ___Anko- Auburn hair and eyes. Same skin tone as Kyouko. 2 inches shorter than her. Well behaved but playful. Motherly like and Kyouko's anchor to keep her in check. Worried easily. Outspoken and trustworthy. Christian. Wears an apron when cooking or cleaning and likes to wear loose long clothes like sweatpants or long sleeves. Wears a cross.**

**Settings: Kyouko's apartment from episode 9.**

**The park from ep 12.**

**A abandoned school with a swing set, a court, a wall large enough to play dodge ball with a few kids lined up to hit.**

* * *

><p><em>Anko pulled on Charlotte's cheek at the dinner table.<em>

_The doll was confused as to why the girl always did this to her but she knew that whenever she did this she was feeling down or playful._

_Charlotte had learned to focus her rage and malice into adoration and affection. It was a slow process but after feeding her cheese long enough Charlotte had grown attached to the younger sister of Kyouko._

* * *

><p>Anko had been cleaning their small apartment when Kyouko came home with Charlotte after her argument with Sayaka (3rd chapter).<p>

"Did you steal it from a child?" Anko joked.

Kyouko stuck her tongue out and replied.

Her sister told her that it was a living being, it was once a small girl.

Her sister didn't understand but knowing what her older sister did to keep them alive...She could only agree.

At first she tried to feed it an apple, by a slice and the doll walked up to her and draped its long sleeves over her arms.

Anko would have died of its cuteness...until it sneezed.

* * *

><p>Kyouko hit the catepillar away from her sister and it started to go after them.<p>

It upturned the small table by the couch and then it knocked the couch over as it chased the two girls.

Kyouko encased it in a small barrier and Anko started to yell at her.

"What possessed you to bring it home?"

"It- it can make desserts." She replied twiddling her fingers.

"..." Anko folded her arms and gave Kyouko a stern look.

Kyouko scratched her nose with an index finger and looked away towards the fridge.

She then remembered that the girl liked cheese and ran to get some.

She grabbed a cheese stick out and unpeeled it.

The catepillar broke the shield and Anko got on her knees and started to pray.

She opened one eye and saw Kyouko feeding it the cheese stick and petting the catepillar.

It receded back into the doll and it burped.

Anko's feelings were mixed, at first she wanted to throw it out but she thought about the harm it could do to other people and decided to just keep it out of fear.

_She fainted._

* * *

><p>At first Anko was cautious to approach the doll when it was awake but warmed up to it after she thought of ways to let it help her around the house.<p>

She got a cube of cheese and asked it to let her sit on the catepillar form's head.

The doll gave a thumbs up and opened its mouth and the other form emerged.

Anko gave it some cheese as well and it grinned.

She sat on it's head and started to dust the once hard to reach places she couldn't on her own.

* * *

><p>Whenever she went out, she made sure to position it on her head and make it face the sky.<p>

She didn't want her head to be eaten.

She did this just in case someone tried to mess with her and she could scare them away.

Charlotte used her witch kiss ability to make some people come to her with cheese and Anko didn't want to stop her from eating, otherwise she would have died and been a meal herself, so she let it do what she wanted.

* * *

><p>When they were indoors she would teach it some things like how to cook, write or how to play games.<p>

* * *

><p>At an old abandoned school she rolled a ball to the doll and it would pop it, with a bite.<p>

The doll would giggle with one sleeve to it's mouth with it's eyes closed and Anko sighed.

She pulled on the doll's cheek and the doll tried to eat her. She produced some cheese from her purse and the doll's other form would retreat.

* * *

><p>She put the doll on a swing and pushed her.<p>

Charlotte smiled and let her clothes feel the wind and she grabbed on to the chain tight in case she were to go flying. Anko smiled.

When they switched turns the doll ran in place trying to push her feet but not the swing.

* * *

><p>After turning in her application for a job at a grocery market, she sat down on the outside of a ice cream shop nearby and asked Charlotte if it could really make deserts and the doll put its two sleeves together and it's ears flapped, and a donut appeared from the sleeve.<p>

Anko grabbed it and split it in half and fed the doll half of the donut.

The crumbs on its cheek made it more cuter.

She wiped the cheek with her own hankerchief and the doll's ears perked up by flapping.

Anko gave a grin and inspected the inside of the doll's sleeve but didn't find anything but a small stub for a hand.

* * *

><p>At the same school on a basketball court, Anko accidentally rolled the ball to Charlotte with a lot of force and it rolled past the doll.<p>

Anko started to run after it but Charlotte held out a sleeve and stopped her from running.

It started to run after it. She tripped because of it's cape but got up and wiped it's tears and kept running. The ball stopped because of a wall.

She leaped into the air and landed on it like a feather.

She then started to walk on the ball over to Anko.

* * *

><p>Anko was flying a kite and looked for Charlotte, but saw the doll riding the kite with a smile.<p>

The doll looked down and waved to her with one sleeve.

* * *

><p>Anko saw a rip in the doll's scarf and patched it for her. The doll shed some tears and cried on her lap. Anko patted it's head.<p>

* * *

><p>In the park Anko was looking for a 4 leaf clover.<p>

Charlotte found one and waved to the other girl with a smile.

Anko bear-hugged her and the catepillar came out.

* * *

><p>Anko made a cheese pizza with extra cheese and chuckled when she saw the doll drooling.<p>

* * *

><p>It drank from a tea cup using both hands as it toasted Anko for getting the job from the market.<p>

* * *

><p>When Anko returned form her first day she found that the doll had been waiting for her and it was frowning.<p>

Kyouko played with Charlotte when she could but knew that it really loved Anko.

Charlotte pouted but then ran up to her and hugged her ankle.

She bent down and patted it on the head and decided to make it dinner.

* * *

><p>Anko came home and Homura, Sayaka, Kyouko and Madoka yelled surprise!<p>

Charlotte let confetti fall form her hands as she threw them up.

Charlotte went into the kitchen and re-emerged with a freshly baked cake and held it with both hands and was beaming.

Anko grabbed it and Sayaka cut everyone a slice with her cutlass.

Anko pulled on Charlotte's cheek and Charlotte smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Life in general has been...stressful for me and I needed some fluff of my favorite character to cheer me up. Although it depresses me there will never be a GOOD Charlotte doll ;_;<strong>

**Mistakes: Present and past tense are mixed and I can't decide to call Charlotte a she or an it but w/e this chapter isn't meant to be taken seriously.**

**Sweet. Got many more people who love this fic through alerts. I guess making you die by sweetness worked itself out :D**


End file.
